


Heather Potter

by julialiacoutinho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julialiacoutinho/pseuds/julialiacoutinho
Summary: Ela tinha uma vida até que normal, vivia com seus tios, tinha o primo que sempre implicava com ela, ia a escola e pintava.Claro, coisas estranhas aconteciam ao seu redor, mas isso não quer dizer nada, viu?Mas tudo mudou no seu aniversario de 11 anos, quando as castas começaram a chegar.
Kudos: 1





	Heather Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter.

**CAPÍTULO 1 - A MENINA QUE SOBREVIVEU**

  
  


O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, n° 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eles talvez eram as últimas pessoas do mundo à entrarem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não viam sentido nesse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Vernon Dursley era diretor de uma empresa chamada Grunnings, onde faziam perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento, tendo cabelos castanhos e uma enorme barba. 

A Sra. Petunia Dursley era magra, loira e possuía um pescoço comprido; ela passava grande parte do tempo cuidando da loja de flores herdada de seus pais. 

Os Dursley tinham um filho chamado Dudley, o Duda, que para eles não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursley tinham tudo o que queriam, mas também tinham um segredo. E esse era sobre os Potters. A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas elas não se viam já havia alguns anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley evitava falar sobre sua irmã, porque eles eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.

Eles estremeciam somente de lembrar da última reunião que tiveram e não queriam pensar no que aconteceria se um dos Potter aparecesse à sua porta.

Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham uma filha, mas nunca a tinham visto, apesar de acharem que ela seria mais nova que seu Duda.

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram em uma terça-feira nublada, não havia nada no céu monótono e cinza indicando sobre as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que começaram a acontecer por todo o país. 

O Sr. Dursley cantarolava uma música do rádio, enquanto escolhia uma gravata sem graça para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley conversava animada com o bebê, enquanto lutava para encaixar Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.

Nenhum deles reparou na coruja parda que estava pousada em um banco do jardim.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um selinho na Sra. Dursley e beijou a testa de Duda, que deu um grito e começou a bater as mãozinhas na mesa.

– Pestinha – disse rindo o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento.

Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de algo estranho acontecendo – um gato estava lendo um mapa. 

Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que viu, mas em seguida, virou rapidamente a cabeça para olhar novamente. Havia um gato de listras amarelas sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista.

\--"Em que estaria pensando naquela hora?" -Indagou o Sr. Dursley. Deveria ter sido uma ilusão de óptica. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. O gato o encarou. 

Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia rua dos Alfeneiros 

– "Não... Estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler." - O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do seus pensamentos. 

Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada, exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia. 

Mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua mente por outra coisa. Ao parar no rotineiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma considerável quantidade de gente estranhamente vestidas, andando pelas ruas. Pessoas com capas largas. 

O Sr. Dursley não entendia pessoas que andava com roupas ridículas – os trapos que se viam nos jovens! 

"Deve ser uma nova moda" Imaginou o Sr Dursley ao tamborilhar os dedos no volante. O seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de pessoas parados bem perto dele que cochichavam excitados. 

O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! 

" Esquisito....." Pensou o Sr. Dursley. Mas logo lhe ocorreu que provavelmente se tratava de alguma promoção boba – essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... "É, deve ser isso!" 

O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta ao trabalho.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a janela em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar naquela manhã. 

Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto coruja após coruja passava pelo céu. A maioria deles jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite.

O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã perfeitamente normal, sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes; deu vários telefonemas importantes e tomou uma quantidade exuberante de café. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria em frente.

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as por um tempo ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. 

Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entre ouviu algumas palavras do que diziam. 

– ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi... 

– ... é, a filha deles, Heather…

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rapidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes, pensando... "Não, estou agindo como um idiota, não é nada."

Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com uma filha chamado Heather. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que a sobrinha tivesse o nome de Heather, apesar de tudo. Jamais vira a menina. Talvez fosse Harriet. Ou Holly. 

Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava – se ele tivesse uma briga com a irmã como aquela... mas, mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas... 

Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar no trabalho aquela tarde e, quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.

– Desculpe – murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu.

Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os outros olharem: 

– Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz! - O velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou. 

O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado ao chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também fora chamado de trouxa, que ele achava já ter ouvido essa palavra antes. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas.

Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu – e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito – foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo; as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.

– Chispa! – disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta. O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. 

  
  


"Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato?" - Pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.

  
  


A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável até perceber a coruja parda que bicava a janela. Contou-lhe durante o jantar o problema que tivera com a filha da vizinha e que não tivera coragem de abrir uma carta, ainda na mesa.

  
  


O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno. 

  
  


“ _ E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente caçavam à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono _ .” O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. “ _ Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?” _

  
  


_ “Bom, Teddy”,  _ disse o meteorologista _ , “não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém esteja festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa.” _

  
  


O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa usando capas por todo lado? Um cochicho a respeito dos Potter e aquela carta... A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso. 

  
  


– Hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias sobre a sua irmã, ultimamente? 

  
  


Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada. Afinal, normalmente eles evitavam falar da irmã dela...

  
  


– Não dela. – respondeu ela, hesitante. – Por quê?

  
  


\--Uma notícia engraçada – murmurou o Sr. Dursley. – Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje... 

  
  


– E daí? – cortou a Sra. Dursley. 

  
  


– Bem, pensei... talvez... tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... o pessoal dela. 

  
  


A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos e olhos doloridos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome “Potter”. Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde: 

  
  


– A filha deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não? 

  
  


– Suponho que sim – respondeu a Sra. Dursley, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

  
  


– Como é mesmo o nome dela? Holly? 

  
  


– Heather. O nome da mamãe. Ela não tinha o direito de usá-lo, se quer saber minha opinião. 

  
  


– Ah, é – disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. – É, concordo com 

você. 

  
  


Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa. 

  
  


Estaria imaginando coisas? Será que tudo isso teria ligação com os Potter? Se tinha... bem ele achava que não aguentaria nada que viesse deles. Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. 

  
  


Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles, com a briga e tudo o mais... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo, mas prometeu verificar a carta na mesa de jantar de manhã. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não deveria afetá-los. 

  
  


Lhes fora prometido.

  
  


O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono. Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

  
  


Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão subitamente e em silêncio que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram. 

  
  


Ninguém jamais observou nada parecido com este homem na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

  
  


Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas era considerado estranho. Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fixá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: - Eu devia ter imaginado.

  
  


Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele o acendeu de novo – o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o 'apagueiro', até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua toda eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava. 

  
  


Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguiria ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o 'apagueiro' na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não olhou para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.

  
  


– Imaginei encontrar a senhora aqui, Profa. Minerva McGonagall. 

  
  


E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Em vez dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

  
  


– Como soube que era eu? – perguntou. 

  
  


– Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro. 

  
  


– O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra – respondeu a Profa. Minerva. 

  
  


– O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? - Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu - Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui. A professora fungou aborrecida. 

  
  


– Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando – disse impaciente. – Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. – Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. 

  
  


–Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... - Continuou, franzindo a testa - Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa do Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.

  
  


– Você não pode culpá-los – ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. – Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.

  
  


– Sei disso – retrucou a professora mal-humorada. – Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupas trouxas, e espalham boatos.

  
  


De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:

– Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido 

embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?

  
  


– Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão? - Ofereceu Dumbledore, estendendo um saquinho na direção da professora.

  
  


– Um o quê? 

  
  


– Um sorvete de limão. É uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito. 

  
  


– Não, obrigada – disse a Profa. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão. – Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.

  
  


– Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. - Suspirou ao balancear a cabeça, os cabelos e a barba seguindo o movimento - Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem...há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort. –A professora franziu o rosto, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. 

  
  


– Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer 'Você-Sabe-Quem'. Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome Voldemort.

  
  


– Sei que não vê – disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. – Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe que você é o único de quem Você-Sabe... - Ela parou, franziu a testa pensando por um segundo e continuou exasperada - Ah, está bem! De quem Voldemort tem medo.

  
  


– Isto é um elogio – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

  
  


– Só porque você é muito... bem... nobre, para usá-los.

  
  


– É uma sorte estar escuro! - Exclamou Dumbledore ao colocar uma mão na bochecha. - Nunca corei tanto assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos. 

  
  


A Profa. Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar severo e disse: 

– As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? O que foi que finalmente o deteve? 

  
  


Aparentemente a Profa. Minerva chegará ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela ficará antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. 

Era óbvio que independente do que fosse que 'todos' estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.

  
  


– O que estão dizendo – continuou ela – é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric’s Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... estão... que estão... mortos. - A Profa. Minerva perdeu o fôlego quando Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça

  
  


– Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo. 

  
  


– Eu sei... eu sei... – Dumbledore disse deprimido estendendo a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

  
  


– E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar a filha dos Potter, Heather. Mas... não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar a garotinha. - A voz da Profa. Minerva tremia - Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Heather Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.

  
  


Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.

  
  


– Então... é verdade? – gaguejou a professora. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez... De todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um bebê? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Heather sobreviveu? 

  
  


– Só podemos imaginar – disse Dumbledore. – Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber. 

  
  


A Profa. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o re-pôs no bolso, comentando:

  
  


– Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui?

  
  


– Foi. - Assentiu a Professora - E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em qualquer outro lugar. 

  
  


– Vim trazer Heather para o tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta. 

  
  


– Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui?! – exclamou a Profa. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. – Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E eles têm um filho, o vi com a mãe, berrando porque queria balas. Heather Potter vir morar aqui!?

  
  


– É o melhor lugar para ela – disse Dumbledore com firmeza. – Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ela for mais velha. Eu escrevi-lhes uma carta.

  
  


– Uma carta? – repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. – Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-la! E ela vai ser famosa, uma lenda! Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Heather Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre ela! Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dela! - terminou a professora indignada.

  
  


– Exatamente – confirmou Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menina. Famosa antes mesmo de saber andar e falar! Famosa por alguma coisa que ela nem vai se lembrar! Você não vê que ela estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?

  
  


A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então admitiu: 

– É, é, você está certo, é claro. Mas como é que a garota vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? – Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse um bebê ali. 

  
  


– Hagrid vai trazê-lo. 

  
  


– Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta? 

  
  


– Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida – respondeu Dumbledore. 

  
  


– Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar – concedeu a professora de má vontade –, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... O que foi isso? - exclamou a Professora com olhos arregalados. 

  
  


Um ronco discreto quebrará o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu – e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.

  
  


Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem – emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores. 

  
  


– Hagrid! – exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. – Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto? 

  
  


– Pedi emprestada, Prof. Dumbledore – respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. – O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ela, professor. 

  
  


– Não teve nenhum problema? 

  
  


– Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que mais alguem chegasse. Ele dormiu quando estávamos sobrevoando Bristol.

  
  


Dumbledore e a Profa. Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia uma menina, que dormia a sono solto abraçando um cachorrinho de pelúcia. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa, eles viram um corte curioso, tinha uma forma que lembrava um raio.

  
  


– Foi aí que...? – sussurrou a professora. 

  
  


– Foi – confirmou Dumbledore. – Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre. 

  
  


– Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore? 

  
  


– Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ela aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.

  
  


Dumbledore recebeu Heather nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley. 

  
  


– Será que eu poderia... poderia me despedir dela, professor? – perguntou Hagrid. 

  
  


Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Heather e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.

  
  


– Psiu! – sibilou a Profa. Minerva. – Você vai acordar os trouxas! 

  
  


– Des-des-desculpe – soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. – Mas não-não-não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e a coitadinha da Heather ter de viver com os trouxas... 

  
  


– É, é muito triste sim, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir – sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeitada no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Heather devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores da menina e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profa. Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

  
  


– Bem – falou Dumbledore finalmente –, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

  
  


– É – disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. – Vou devolver a moto à Sirius. Boa noite, Profa. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore... - Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé; com um rugido ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite.

  
  


– Nos veremos em breve, espero, Profa. Minerva – falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profa. Minerva assoou o nariz em resposta, gardou o lenço e logo em seguida, havia um gato novamente.

  
  


Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o “apagueiro”. Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja. Assim que as luzes voltaram, também se acenteu as luzes de uma das janelas do n° 4. Mal dava para se enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

  
  


– Boa sorte, Heather. - murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu assim que a porta da frente foi aberta. 

  
  


Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Heather Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrando sua pelucia, com a carta ao lado, mas ela continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famosa, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas em uma casa diferente da que estava acostumada, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas curiosas do primo Duda... ela não podia saber que, neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país, que erguiam seus copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:

  
  


– A Heather Potter: A-Menina-Que-Sobreviveu!


End file.
